Secret Lovers
by SKRowling
Summary: Immaculate Conception? As if! It proves Gabrielle will believe every thing Xena says. One Shot- Strange pairing X/J warning.


**okay so I was looking at some strange pairing pics, and It got me thinking of this pairing. It is rated R for sexual content... and It is set during Animal Attraction and has references to soul possession.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine... Not profiting. Enjoy**

* * *

Secret Lovers

Xena walked away from the healers hut distraught more than perplexed. The news that she ha just received was not as impossible as she had insisted to the healer that it was.

Sure she had not really been fully restored to her senses, gut she knew what she was doing. It was something so secret between the two of them; they wouldn't even admit it to one another.

"What am I going to do?" She mumbled to herself as she stopped by the roses. She smelled them and was instantly taken back to the memory of that night.

_Joxer was once again licking his wounds from rejection. After having fought for the bodies of his friends, and aided in the return of their souls to them; Gabrielle had yet again failed to see his love for her. As Gabrielle searched for weapons so that she could protect the innocent Xena; Joxer bought a single rose to demonstrate his love for the bard. But she rejected him yet again._

"_Someone has got to talk to Joxer." Gabrielle said annoyed at the looks he had been giving her across the campfire. _

_Xena looked at Gabrielle then at Joxer who held her gaze then looked down at his feet. "Do you want to? Or should I?" She asked leaning slightly into her best friend._

"_Would you?" Gabrielle said almost desperately. "I never know what to say to him when he is like this. It's just so awkward."_

_Xena patted her friend's leg and stood. "Joxer, a little help?" She walked off into the woods and listened for him to follow. She sat on a log at a clearing near the stream. She took off her sandals as his cam up behind her wordlessly. "It's really hard, isn't it?" Xena said sticking her feet in the water._

_Joxer sat beside her, removing his hat and armor. "It's like I don't exist." He removed his scabbard and boots so that he could mimic her. "No matter what I do… I try to move on, you know I have."_

"_Yes, I do." She whispered turning her back to him._

_Why am I so invested in her?" He asked unlacing her bodice. He leaned forward and kissed the nape of her neck, causing his friend to gasp in surprise._

"_You can't help who you love." Xena answered har back arching to him. She still wore the dress she had on at the temple, but not for long as she slid it now to her hips._

"_You mean like you and Ares." Joxer said pulling his shirt over his head. She turned to face him and glared. "That little visit he paid you. Got you didn't it?"_

_Xena sighed and ran her hand along his slim but well defined chest. One would never know by his build that Joxer had some muscle definition. "He almost got me Joxer…" She leaned closer and kissed his chest. "Sometimes I wonder why I just don't let him."_

_Joxer's hands cupped her breasts and she shivered. "At least Ares loves you." He whispered into her ear before nibbling it._

"_Ares is incapable of love." She said reaching for the waistband of his trousers._

"_Shh…" Joxer said removing her hands from his waistband, "enough about them. " She submitted to him. She gave him that power and in turn he gave her his best which was always very good. Xena had a way of making Joxer feel like a man; that he was worth his beloved's love. She empowered him in a way that gave him the will to go on loving Gabrielle. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement; as Xena was often heated by the presence of her object of lust. She could not allow herself to fall in his clutches, and a little release was very helpful._

_As he lay his friend back on the moist grass to make her his once more his mind flashed back to the last time they were like this_. In that inn, in that bed, just before her wedding to the God of War; both overcome with grief over the loss of Gabrielle. The act between them, served as a reminder of why they were entering the deal with Ares.

_He ran his fingers through her hair and finally clamed her mouth with his._

_Xena moaned as she had every time thy kissed. He left her breathless every time. His hands caressed her body languidly and gently as if he were handling a precious parcel. She cupped his face as he moved his lips lower to kiss her neck. "Oh Gods," she mumbled astonished at how easy it was for her to submit to him and let him take the lead._

_She felt privileged to know him like this. Everyone else saw him as a fumbling idiot. To Xena, Joxer was always more. It baffled Gabrielle, when Xena would trust him with her life. Her trust for him ran deeply, because of what they shared when they were like this._

_Growing wanton, she reached for his waistband yet again, but soon found her hands pinned above her head. He kissed her hungrily once more then licked her swollen lips "I shall conquer the conqueror." He whispered raggedly undoing his belt with one hand._

"_I have long been conquered, you have my trust." Xena responded relinquishing what was left. She watched him remove his trousers then allowed him to pull the dress the rest of the way down. They both sighed as their skin touched. They embraced each other for a moment, kissing and nibbling at all accessible skin._

"_Oh gods," Xena whispered once more as he entered her with slow and deliberate strokes. Gabrielle didn't know what she was missing, but Xena could not admit to her friend of what she and Joxer sheared, as they healed each other's emotional wounds._

_Their breaths mingled and soft pants could be heard if you listened for them. Xena let out soft whimpers as she felt the white hot flame on an unusually strong bean a slow burn in her loins. "Ah," She squeaked as she felt herself about to explode. But she wanted to hold on just a little longer._

_Joxer body slid within her faster and faster still. Xena could no longer hold on and her body convulsed and tightened around him. Joxer groaned in his pleasure as her body milked him of his essence. He moved involuntarily causing ripples of an aftershock through both their bodies as they lay entangled._

_After a moment, Xena turned her head and kissed Joxer's cheek. "Thank you." He whispered into his friend's ear,_

_She caressed his cheek as her blue eyes searcged gus face, "Anytime…" she was interrupted by her name. Gabrielle had called out her name and Joxer jumped away from her and into the stream. _

Xena closed her eyes and shook out of her reverie. She looked at the rose and pushed it away annoyed. She glowered and headed to meet her friend. She had told Joxer just before she had gone to the healer to meet her at the inn. He had had a tough morning dealing with Gabrielle, not to mention the fact that he had to heal with his whole first kill.

There was a knock on the door, and Joxer ran to check himself in the mirror before opening the door. He wore robes and drawstring pants, as Xena had made it clear that they would be in a hurry as they were on a mission. He ran his fingers through his hair and opened the door with a smile. His face fell when a sour faced Xena stood in front of him. "Come in?"

He opened the door wider for her; she stormed in taking off her coat. He closed the door behind her as she sat down unlacing her boots. "Help me!" She said angrily.

He kneeled down in front of her and stroked her thigh before beginning to pool at her boots and leggings. "You want to talk about it?"

"No." She said through gritted teeth. Then she tried to unlace her bodice that suddenly felt incredibly tight. "Yes… Help me!"

Joxer took her hands and kissed them, then embraced his friend. "We don't have to do this you know."

"I'm pregnant." She blurted. He pulled away to look her in the eye. "That's why I'm sick."

"Wow," Joxer said stunned, "How do we keep that a secret?"

Xena shrugged them caressed his face. "It doesn't have to be."

"How do you explain a baby?" Joxer sat on his heels then looked down. "That is if you are having it."

Xena kneeled down in front of Joxer. "This is my second chance… I'm keeping it." She pushed the robes off of his shoulder.

"So how do you explain a baby?" Joxer asked again pulling on the lacing of her bodice.

"Stranger things have happened to me." She reached the drawstring of Joxer's pants and pulled. "An immaculate conception could happen."

He pulled the clothing off of his secret lover, and then kissed her softly. "Gabby is going to remind you of Hope."

Xena pulled her head back as he nibbled at her neck. "Hope Grew like the evil little freak she was." She reasoned with a moan as he kissed his way to her breasts. "She was an obvious vessel from the womb."

He lifted her in his arms and took her to the bed. He caressed her with his eyes and whispered a sweet, "You're glowing."

She smiled and her heart danced in anticipation of what was to come. She submitted to him again, and when they were spent, they lay together to catch their breath. "Just act surprised when I tell you.

Joxer pulled a surprised face, "How was that?"

Xena laughed and hit him with a pillow. "Perfect."


End file.
